(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swinging structure for a mechanical animal, more particularly to a swinging structure that is adapted to be disposed inside a mechanical toy animal, that is simple in construction, that can enable the mechanical animal to perform predetermined actions in a lively and realistic manner and to adjust the center of gravity thereof with the swinging of the swinging structure so as to achieve real-life actions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Toy animals available in the marketplace are generally stationary for viewing purposes. With the advancement of technology and in view of the trend for variety, mechanical or action animal figures have been developed.
There are some drawbacks associated with the conventional mechanical toy animals. In general, an actuating coupling structure is disposed inside the mechanical animal. However, the structural elements thereof are many and complicated, as well as costly to manufacture. Malfunctioning of any one structural element will result in affected operation of the mechanical animal. Furthermore, the actions of the conventional mechanical animals are rigid and not life-like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a swinging structure for a mechanical animal that is simple in construction, and that can enable the mechanical animal to perform predetermined actions and movements in a realistic and lively manner. The swinging structure can also enable the mechanical device to adjust the center of gravity thereof with the swinging of the buttocks (a shell) so as to produce cute and life-like movements.